Xunon Vega
Description The series Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth is authorized by Cyron Davis, Tyrese Zeno. and Noell O. The anime series will reflect off of the original story via the light novel. The light novel will be first serialized in a local production company in the United States, CA. It interspersed with the weekly episode created by the anime producers themselves. In accordance to the manga's original premise, the series is a part-period drama, part science-fiction and mostly comedy and great levels of action and adventure, PG-14. for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Tori in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Tori shouldn't be. *Additionally, if you wish to help out with any ongoing projects, you can check out the Jobs Board, and the Jobs Board Forum, to sign up for a project, and help out! *If you ever encounter an issue that you an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems, just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. *If you are searching for any characters in specific, type in "Catagory:Characters" in the search bar. This is the informative database for the show Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth that anyone can edit. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us on making this the most informative site for everything related to Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth! }} 'Welcome' Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth is a comprehensive and growing database for the latest anime series. Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth is a all-around series. The notorious show that combined mythology with the style of Japanese and American culture together in this show. Fans and anyone interested in the series are welcome to help this Wiki grow! Be sure to message us to get an idea of the rules here. This comprehensive encyclopedia covers the story-lines, characters, and locations of every season and game in the series. This site also exists as a translation resource for information such as art, title, and equipment data for every character's appearance in each episode. 'Main Characters' Tazuri (Strongest Adapter and Hero) - is the protagonist of the SCOR series. He is immensely strong, pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending every universe from evil. He is the leader of the Shinjin, and is a powerful warrior who aims to become better than the best. He puts others before himself and has a great sense of justice. Together with his team the Shinjin which grows throughout the series, battle countless times against Akitatsu as well as his creations. Yazuri (Strongest Swordsman, Rogue Knight) - is the deuteragonist of the SCOR series. He slowly becomes one of the strongest characters in the series, at times he can be tempered but he is also a protector of every universe staying brave also loyal, as well as being cynical and with a great sense of justice. He is sometimes seen as a sadist, and is often looked for by the Oberon Knights. On the side he has his own army of mercenaries called the Delta Dynamos following the steps that his older brother Zouka did when creating the Omega. Dango (Strongest Assassin) - is a main character joined on Tazuri's team called "Shinjin". He is a unknown young man particpating with his team members to grow stronger and defend the people he loves. Dex (Strongest Ninja, Ranger and Warlord) - also another main character who is recruited on the "Shinjin". He was a orphan of some sort but picked from his brother before he was abandoned him. He grew up to be very strong but was a bandit in the process never knowning what a bond was soon learning when he met with his teammates. Tabitha (Strongest Dragoon and Conjurer) -a female main character of the series who is joined on team "Shinjin". She is a hot head at times but it very loyal to her teammates and they come first before anyone in her spirit. She is a great artist of fighting while also capable of very powerful attacks and deadly blows. Rei (Knight and Archer) -Another member of the "Shinjin". She is very protective over the well being of her teammates wishing to remove Yazuri from Tazuri's rough training lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict, but this is interrupted by the constant threats onto their universe. She later relaxes with the others joined on the team, even training him herself. Karmine (Strongest Swashbuckler and Scout) - Karmine is a highly versatile former assassin of The Psychic Order and current assassin of the Shinjin. He's skilled in martial arts, assassination, spying, and atomic arts. He is hard headed but gets the job done most of the time with his serious persona. Violet (Magic Knight) - She is a very keen sneaky vampire of one of the strongest Vampire deities in the universe being a part of the team "Shinjin". She is very possessive but is a criminal in the inside. She has a strange disorder which makes her personality change from a nice and polite to a complete bad ass who will destroy everything with single strikes of a index finger or the beauty she carries. Stryder (Psychic, Alchemist and Engineer)- Has no memory. Traveling around half destroyed earth trying to figure out cause of apocalypse of the pandora creature. She swindled in the wastes but finds out energy can be used as a weapon from the hand to decimate fools.The aliens have abandoned the planet after destroying the others only to have prophecies their return. Her is the power of the aliens. She destroys some of the aliens after then being captured by the humans for experiments, another experiment is there and they escape together then she joins Shinjin. Kagan (Paladin, Samurai and Elemental Necromantic Magician - is a very well trained martial artist, the best on earth, but has been long considered dead. His parents were killed by his master and this prompts him into trying to get revenge. He is later recruited to top military team of the Shinjin. However, he has a powerful disease that hinders his physical capabilities and will kill him on his 16th birthday if not cured. Thing is, there is no cure to it and his parents (research scientists) who had been very close to finding it has been killed. Jinju (Shadow, Pirate and Priest- Born in a world possessed by his own shadows. These shadows have different abilities based on the soul of the person they possess. He is actually the one who founded the organization the Shinjiin and helps the police with the "supernatural" cases. even though his power is really strong refuses to have anything to do with it. He has the abilities have to do with manipulating dreams later gaining the power of nigh omnipotence. But one of the twins has been in a coma ever since the incident where there parents died protecting them. Alcadia (Gunslinger, Monk and Bard) -a girl getting bullied by her classmates for being ugly and ran away from school to this new park filled with beautiful plants. she notices this tunnel made out of nature, trees, sticks, vines, etc and followed it only to end up in a little cherry blossom farm. the ground was covered with cherry blossom petals and it rained them. the girl was so captured by the beauty that she didn't realise her hair had turned pink. she basically then starts to sink in through the ground and fall into another world called planet genesis, she is considered beautiful and the most beautiful at that. she then meets a beaver who tells her that she will die in 10 days unless she escapes the world because when her hair turned pink it was actually poisoned and the poison was seeping into her brain. the beaver said she needed to wash her hair with water form the real earth to easily get it out but the exit's whereabouts was unclear to both her and the beaver and she had to find it. The rest of the Shinjin help her and she becomes a member. Fawn (Templar and Berserker)-a boy with an artificial eye that didnt know what it was for. He lives in a world surrounded by caution becuase of attacks on japans military basses they say its terrerist and move on, he lives with his sister (drunk-phycho) named nastumi becuase there father died any mother went missing,she says it s terrerist that tuke and killed them . one day after school sirens go off it was a mager attack on japans top military base and trucks start flying past him and somthing falls out the back of one of the trucks it was small and shiny he walks towards it and its a tiny robot as you should probably guesse he screams,and out of no where he gets attacked by an android named zack he runs then gets cornered then somthing starts happening he fuses with the tiny robot and it makes him turn into a android like thing and they fight against the man who kill his father and who has been attacking military basses for 7 years and all his soldiers in his way. -engineer 'Antagonist' Akitatsu - is the former chief scientist of the Delta Dynamos that sold his body to Renigald the devliman. After the destruction of the organization, he begins using his development of Pandora's Tool powered by a type of omnipotence to aid in destroying all the hapiness in every universe. He was able to get the evils of Pandora's tool to make hybrids and more evil to spread across each universe to harm the heroes. He soon recruited his own army with teams doing his bidding while he infuses himself with his new research. Good Guys Zouka - is a determined commander of one of the strongest armies in the universe. He is calm and has a joking nature being the older brother of the two protagonist Yazuri and Tazuri. He is nick named from people from every universe called the "Elemental Phoenix" because of every blow he ignites a layer of different sub elements while one main element is englufing it all. He is very strong but is serious when it comes to battle and will go out of his way to save anyone from danger even if it means risking his own physical form. Kyoka - Kyoka insists that she join her grandfather on the search for Akitatsu. With Kyoto her younger brother and Zouka at her side, she proves her bravery time and time again against the evil forces that her ancestors helped create through a lifetime of wishes. She is an extreme sadist bearing a personal grudge against her younger brother, however doesn't eliminate him for the sake of her position. Kyoto - Zouka and Kyoto train together in an effort to assure that there will be another powerful fighter to defend the universe if Zouka is ever out of action. Kyoto's pure heart and never say die attitude makes him the perfect candidate for such an honor. Kyoto soon gets his chance to put his training to the test against the terrible Akitatsu, eventually joining with Rocket, Zero, Yat, Warkit and Yasuji to realize more power than he ever could have imagined. Rocket - As Rocket grew up he decided to train his mind just as much as his body. As a result he has turned into one of the premier defenders on the planet. But wisdom is only useful against some opponents. Rocket soon comes "out of retirement" to join the fracas against Akitatsu in order to save the planet. That is, if he can stay free from Renigald's control. Zero -Undaunted - and happy to be with the Omega - Zero continues his usual laid back way of life. But when Akitatsu interrupts him while asking out Kyoka, Zero readies for battle. Yat - As the battle for the universe rages between Zouka and the ultimate evil, Yat marvels at how powerful his former enemy has become. Not to be out done, Yat survives the intense process of becoming Godhood! Yat believes that the only way to defeat the evil is to fuse with his teammates, setting the stage for the ultimate hero and the ultimate villain to settle things once and for all! Warkit - As a young boy, Warkit studied martial arts with Kyoto under Master Zouka. Originally, he and Kyoto were fierce rivals, but now they are best friends. A short, demon warrior, loyal Warkit provides comic relief in tense situations as he tries to keep up with Zouka and some of the other more powerful warriors. A good fighter on his own accord, he's always there to help Kyoto and Zouka. He can and has saved his friend's life more than once. Zouka constantly encourages Warkit to have confidence as he learns to be a remarkable fighter. Yasuji - Yasuji is a longtime Uncle of Kyoto and Warkit and ally of Zouka's, though he was once a notorious theif. He is sometimes accompanied by his pet, his devoted companion. He is anxious and willing to be trained by Epsilon and join the upcoming battle against Akitatsu. Yasuji also asked out Kyoka but was turned down, and eventually Zero moves on to Kyoka attempting the same thing. Bad Guys Lavei - is the last remaining descendant of the Athrians, he was a born a protector but carries hatred because of Tazuri and Yazuri's postive persona's trying to wipe out the Athrians race when they left but failed only able to infuse his auntie's embodiment because she let hm. With him and his father's civilization's destruction at hand, they put the soul of a single being into a seed and fired it into space where Akitatsy found it. Although Lavei was "created" by Alkaz he was reborn stronger by Renigald and Akitatsu's help, he definitely has a mind of his own and quickly asserts his own will. Cold, calculating, and bent on revenge, Lavei's only goal is the re-establishment of his people and total control of the Universe for balance. Ivan - is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy working under Akitatsu. Ivan masterminds the plot to build an ultimate Machine Mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. He was also responsible for the creation of his powerful enforcer, negation beings. Subject to outrageous bursts of maniacal laughter, Ivan is cold and unloving, except towards his ally. Pandora Creatures - Born from the old and new evil and darkness along with negation, its a super race and is the most powerful mutant killing race ever created. They plows through the best warriors on the way to claiming the planet for his evil masters. With no one left to confront this negated terror it looks like may finally realize its evil desires. Alucard - The first Vampire God that ever existed is hired by Renigald to eliminate the pesky Yazuri once and for all. A skilled assassin, Alucard is ruthless, cunning, and incredibly powerful. He never fails at his missions and has no problem annihilating any man, woman, or child as long as the price is right. Netherians- Netherians are evil mutated beings created by the overuse and built-up negative energies of the Aetherians over the series. Led by Vakai, the ultimate evil mage in the universe, who was born with the combination of all the evil energy given out by the corroded Aetherians making him the strongest of the monsters. Vakai absorbs the power of spawned monsters boosting his own strength. A Protector who was to restore life, but Vakai has only one goal...the spread of darkness to all life in the universe! Renigald - A powerful being that once terrorized Earth, Renigald returns with the help of his gang. He desires the power of Omnipotence to restore his youth in order to rule the planet forever. With his evil henchmen eliminating the most powerful warriors one at a time, a collision course with an old enemy is inevitable! Alakaz - One of the most ruthless officers of Atherian Gods, Alakaz commands an elite regiment of troops whose main objective is to collect the Omnipotent beings, at any cost. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and he has the strength to dispatch anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. Jashin - A strong Aeslian warrior, Jashin comes to Earth originally to look for his bride. Angry and intolerant, he can't understand why it has taken so long for him to not destory the planet for not finding one. Zovatta - was conjured deity into existence long ago by the evil wizard Akitatsu. A powerful fighter who has destroyed many universes, Zovatta rubbery body gives a him great advantage in battles.He exists in multiple forms, some more evil and more powerful than others. He gets over excited and careless when he fights yet has unusual powers and is soon possessed by Akitatsu. Deva - A reckless anarchist, an incomplete weapon, and a beautiful face that conceals a terrible power - these are the personalities of the odd Deva waging a war to conquer every universe. They possess synthetic giant with enough destructive force to destroy his allies single handedly, with once flesh and blood, but human instincts no longer hold any power of this insane monster. And last, but certainly not least, these horrifying femme fatale has the looks that kill - and a mean streak to match. The onslaught of these mechanized menaces in perhaps the greatest danger it has ever known. Kazoku - The Kazoku is an elite team of powerful warriors. Unlike the rest of Akitatsu's minions, these mercenaries have earned their master's respect. Despite their evil and ruthless nature, the force does adhere to their own uniquely twisted code of honor. Don't be fooled by their devastating drunken blows, the force will happily crush anyone who fails to tread lightly in their presence! Majinika - The most dangerous of all Renigald's creations, he was created as a genetic experiment. He comes complete with a self-destruct featurehe opens up to absorb the energy of his opponents. He contains the DNA of the mightiest warriors of the universe including Tazuri, Yazuri and Vakai. Possessing the DNA of these great warriors, he is able to fight with their attacks similar to Hanako a counterpart. With these great forces combined he is an almost invincible being. One of his greatest advantages is being able to regenerate at any given time from even the smallest component of himself. He gains power by draining the energy of his enemies using fierece blows. Zikor - he loves death and destruction, and he's one of the most sadistic characters in the SCOR Universe! He thoroughly enjoys making his enemies suffer before mercilessly sending them to their painful deaths. After learning of Omnipotence, he races to Planet Genesis in order to track down the magic power and wish for his own immortality. Without even death to fear, he will become a truly unstoppable force of evil! In Between Vakai - He has a dark yet neutral profile in the series. He is the uncle of the mother's side of Tazuri and Yazuri. He has a odd way of being cheerful to his family but he would only fight them if it was a sparring match. For anyone else he treats battle like life or death and ultimately kills them with his death-force, he is a the greatest mage in the universe and has his own army of mutated Atherians called Netherians who are powered by a omnipotence of toxic waste. He lost his sense of justice when the Atherian Gods recruited more members and decided to slay an Aselrian and create his army from the flesh and dna of that and Atherians. Minor Characters Synestra - Synestra is the student of Vakai - a headstrong, technical genius - one of the most powerful fighters in the SCOR universe. Her exact age is not certain, but he first appears in as a teen. She is from the light realm and has witnessed a threat to Earth which cannot be stopped. She has come back in time to try to save the future Earth, only to find our heroes in Earth facing their own peril. Much to the amazement of the SCOR gang, she immediately turns Godhood and defeats Ivan and Alakaz. She gives medicine to earthlings prevent death from carrying the strong power omnipotence and tells them of Earth's coming predicament. She immediately go into training, and she returns to her own realm to train Tazuri and Yazuri with the light element. Kazen Naziki -Kazen is known throughout the universe as one of the greatest fighters and martial arts teachers. Fortunately for our friends when he passed, he can communicate telepathically, giving them good advice and warnings in critical situations. Kazen teaches the Shinjin how to gather energy from the planet into one great fighting energy ball. Later Kazen takes on the training of Omega team using the same techniques that were successful with the Shinjin. Eximus - Eximus, an ancient and powerful God of Courage, is easily capable of destroying mutiple universes without breaking a sweat. He is, by far, the most dangerous opponent to face. Woe be unto any poor soul with the misfortune to annoy the mighty Eximus for he is prone to chaotic rampages that reduce everything in his path to smoldering piles of rubble! Helene -She is a mixed up teenage with a quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. She is a magical genius who can operate and fix anything. Epsilon - Eximus's one time reincarnation to deity, Epsilon is the second strongest being to exist. He has powerful energy blasts, can split into two or four separate entities, and has the ability to regenerate limbs. Originally from the far away planet Sacra Lunaris on his throne, Epsilon starts off fighting Eximus to rule the first universe. When the Netherians arrive he joins forces with Eximus. At first it is an uneasy alliance, soon enough their bond becomes stronger. While training the Omega, Epsilon develops a special bond with the team. Through Zouka, the only person who has ever been a friend to him, Epsilon starts changing for the better. Doshun - An ancient and wise master of martial arts, Konuhahas accumulated great power and knowledge. For companionship continues to serve as a gathering place for the good guys. Although he may appear strange and agressive, Konuha is indeed a great warrior. He was the first ever to learn how to nurture and control the Power of Light, he trains Zouka, Tazuri and Yazuri when he see's them. It was him that taught his grandsons there ulimate attacks. Poll You are walking along a path. You discover the Pandora tool lying in the middle of the road; what do you do? I am going to release all the evils and become an antagonist! I have a duty to keep the tool hidden so the multiverse's peace will be restored and I would purify all the evil within it! I will use it to increase my power! Mwahahaha! I will use it to protect my family and friends even it possesses over my soul! I would sell it. It must be worth a fortune! My powers are so great I do not need such trinkets. Now step aside as I destroy it. Category:Browse Category:Home Page